


Comedic and Insanely Intense Adventures of Brinn (A co-lab story)

by Moohahuh



Series: The Comedic Adventures of Brinn [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Boats, Boats, Brinn is pretty Bad A, Comedy, Deemora, F/M, Fight Scenes, Funny, Giant Robots, Giant Spiders, I hope you like it, Intense, Kendra - Freeform, Long fight scenes, Lots of fights, Mazoki, Moon, Other, School, Serious, Ship adventures, Suddenly really intense, Summer, Teclar, Wholesome, anthony - Freeform, brinn, light hearted, ships, so many fight scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moohahuh/pseuds/Moohahuh
Summary: ♥Brinn and Mazoki are both soldiers on a massive battleship which pretty much non-stop looks for trouble and things to blow up.♠Seeing as everybody on the ship is a different flavor of person, the boat really never gets boring.♣Brinn is a super intelligent strategist who is a little obsessed with ice-cream.◘Mazoki is a spunky hyperactive teen who decided her weapon of choice should be a fricken picaxe.☻The two of them go on fun and dangerous adventures together, from visiting a school on the moon and fighting giant robots, to accidentally starting an apocalypse on a planet filled with memes stinkier and danker than Herambe jokes.





	1. Completely skip-able Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, this is indeed a completely skip-able prologue!
> 
> If you wanna get to the action, than skip it. If you want context and character development, don't skip it! :D

 

Brinn watches Aaron calmly, her eyebrows lowered and mouth in a slight frown. Mazoki, who is sitting back in her seat is failing to notice that her pickaxe was slowly being smashed against the far right leg of her wooden chair that was now looking like it would snap in half at any second.

“Alright, no more random tuna fish ideas, or I will feed you to the Rales,” Aaron stomps around the small stage, the sound is actually quite loud due to Aaron having hooves rather than feet.

“You mean whales?” someone calls.

“No I mean _Rales_ , you rat!” Aaron roars, “Anyways, the current outlook of our attack will likely be an easy victory. Nevertheless, I feel this could be our most difficult battle against the Aingels yet. They have the high ground, and any source of water we could use to wash their terrible existence off the earth is roughly 10 miles away.”  
In the past, our crew has used water cannons to simply flush the Aingels away. It is a rather barbaric way of killing them but it is dang effective. Due to rivers being nearby all our battlefields, it was very easy to do.

“To ensure our victory, I propose we set up daily training classes to practice battle techniques,” Aaron pauses as the crowd reacts.

“Will all these classes be training us to fight Aingels specifically?” somebody asks.

“No, though some will,” Aaron replies, his eyes glowing with intense excitement. “As you know, our ship is filled with skillful leaders and warriors, I feel it is _essential_ that these warriors spread their knowledge to everyone they can.”

Brinn looks around at the faces of the crowd. An overwhelming number of older crewmates look slightly reluctant, though the younger folk seem very enthusiastic. Mazoki raises her eyebrows, slightly intrigued.

After letting the crowd form an opinion, Aaron stomps, getting everyone's attention once more.

“Will the classes still go on even after our fight with the Aingels?” a person asks.

“Yes of course, the tougher we are, the weaker our enemy is. The classes will be arranged by age, and cabin number,” Aaron takes a piece of paper out of his pocket, “our good friend Kydlen has already gotten a list of possible teachers here. After this meeting I will be reading it, anybody who is named must come talk to me!”

“You think you will be called?” Brinn hears a voice behind her. Turning around, she sees Foxti sitting behind her.

“I doubt Kylden would choose me, I am likely too young,” she replies.

“Ohh, I don’t know,” he laughs. “You have been here for quite a while, longer than I can ever remember.”

When Brinn doesn’t reply, but continues to stare, Foxti speaks again.

“Hey, you are pretty dang good with your spear, he might make you teach a spear class.”

“Let us hope it is not so,” Brinn turns back around to face her friends.

Mazoki chuckled, “No doubt I’ll get in,” she smirks leaning forward in her chair to sit up, which without warning one of its legs snaps clean off and sends her crashing towards the ground with a crippling crunch.

Everyone ignores this like its usual and continues on with the meeting.

“I highly doubt you will be picked, specifically because of your age,” Brinn says.

Aaron stomps again, silencing the huge crowd. “We shall reach the island in a few days, and the Aingels will most definitely see us coming long before we get to the shore. For your own sake, get better, and GET READY!”

For the last words of Aaron’s speech he blows flames from his mouth. This is one of the many perks that Deemoras have, along with being able to rally a full room into battle hungry barbarians.

The ear piercing sound of metal scraping against itself erupts from underneath the table as Mazoki slowly rises to her feet, “Welp… Looks like I hafta go build Aaron another chair,” she sighs while picking up the remains of the aforementioned seat.

The girls turn around to see a table has been set nearby, a few people are discussing things while pointing to the table

“Mazoki,” Brinn takes a step closer.

“Yeah?” Mazoki turns her head in a half distracted manner as she tries to figure out a way to pick up the large chair and her gigantic pickaxe.

“I think they are discussing battle strategies.”

Mazoki pauses, turning around entirely, “Wait- er, I don’t know if you want to-” she trails off, a wooden plank falling out of grasp.

To late, Brinn is already to the tableside, and taking a look at the map. The massive paper drapes over the table like snow on a rooftop. Fellow strategists stand around discussing tactics and ways to keep people alive.

“I say we use a giant laser!”

“This isn’t star wars, we must stay practical!”

“I know, why don’t we get a small girl, shove her in a massive robot, put thrusters and machine guns on it, and then use her as a killing machine!”

“I like that idea, but this sadly isn’t a first person shooter, so it won't fly.”

Brinn looks around at the faces of the men, her eyebrows lowered.

“How about we send someone in with a bomb strapped to their backs, then when they reach some place important to the Aingels, he blows up the bomb!”

“But then they would just blow themselves up as well!”

“Sometimes sacrifices have to be made, anyways, it wouldn’t be so bad cus you would be the one doing it.”

“Excuse me!?”

Brinn raises her hands to her face in pure disappointment.

“How about we use a decoy?”

“But nobody wants to be the decoy.”

“Then we will all be the decoy.”

“But then we will all be killed! You dolt!”

Slowly as the discussion went on Mazoki dragged Brinn away from the group of strategists.

“I honestly can’t believe we have survived this long with people like that planning our attacks,” Brinn rubs her head, her white hair runs through her fingers.

Mazoki shrugs, “Don’t know, that last one sounded reasonable.”

Brinn couldn’t tell if she was being sarcastic or not due to the thoughtful look on her face.

Suddenly the air is filled with the roar of a Deemora.

“Alright, I will now read the list of possible new Teachers to all of you!” Aaron holds the paper up to his massive horned head, “That is, if I can read Kylden’s sardine sized handwriting!”

The crowd is filled with minor chuckles.

“Ok, I think I got it,” Aaron then reads the names of the teachers, “Walter,”

“Doritoria,”

“Frangooshi…” he reads.

Most of the names Mazoki and Brinn do not recognize. After all, the _USS Shronker_ has millions of people on-board.

“Well as long as I am not with Doritoria, I will be happy. I never really liked that person,” Brinn and Mazoki hear someone say as they pass by.

Mazoki snorts, “I think I’d rather have them then Frangooshi,” she says to no one in particular as they continue on.

“Do you remember Mr. Turtaxios, Mazoki?” Brinn leans on her spear as people shuffle past.

“Not exactly,” she trails off as she tries to remember.

“Ah, he was the man who said he killed fifteen Kitovas with only one revolver,” says Brinn with a flat tone. “He had that big tatoo that spanned from his arm to his heel.”

Mazoki’s eyes widen “Oh yeah! That guy!” she pauses, “No I don’t remember him,” her expression returns back to it’s usual lazy loll.

“I hope he gets picked as a teacher, he might know a thing or two about pickaxes. Maybe he could educate you,” a slight smile appears on Brinn’s face. “He is supposed to be good at spears as well, when he isn’t busy using them as toothpicks.”

Mazoki’s bored look changes to excitement, “Oooooh, I like the sound o’ this guy,” she grins.

“Anyways, I think the meeting has concluded. Why don’t we visit Shronk’s Ice-Cream Parlor before they announce the teacher’s classrooms,” Brinn asks her friend. Brinn has always had a weakness for Ice-Cream, resulting in almost all of her pay as a Cadet going to junk food and delicious Ice-Cream toppings. “We have a little time before the classes should start.”

“Sure, just lemme go drop this off at our room first,” Mazoki chuckles half heartedly as another piece of loose wood falls out of her arms, a second later a panel from the ceiling crashing to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this story, please recommend and kudos it!
> 
> Although my cousin wrote for Mazoki, and my sister helped with Summer, I wrote more than 90% of it.
> 
> Writing original stories is hard! And any bit of motivation really means a lot to me!

The surface of the ship is always quite surprisingly pristine and massive. Humans and nonhumans stand at the port staring off at the distance and vast ocean.

The smell of saltwater and fish almost drown out the overwhelming stench of Fred, a passenger infamous for his horrible hygiene and distasteful smell. The man stood roughly 3 yards away on Brinn’s right, starboard side.

“Let’s… take the port side route,” Mazoki says with a nauseous look on her face. 

“Agreed,” Brinn’s eyes are lowered as she plugs her nose.

The two walk silently across the deck, passing a few yawning humans wielding weapons of various styles.

Up ahead an ice cream parlor seems to glow amidst a hundred sketchy people holding many different ways they could kill you, and your whole family. Although, along with a weapon, they also hold a colorful ice-cream cone with pony rainbow flavoring.

The parlor is a sort of V shaped building that branches off of the first floor of the Captains Quarters. There is a long pole that branches off the parlor’s sign. At the end of the pole is a ball of glowing light that changes colors every few minutes, keeping the area in a colorful bright light.

The parlor’s sign reads, “Shronk’s Ice-Cream Parlor!” A thug nearby accidentally launches a beam of death at the sign and blows up the tip of the exclamation mark, showering the area in an orange light.

Brinn raises an eyebrow, scanning the variety of flavors.

“And now we see the Brinn has spotted it’s prey, nothing will be able to come between this seemingly passive creature and it’s food of choice,” Mazoki commentates dramatically.

“Let us get in line quickly, before someone else takes our seats.” Brinn walks to the line, walking slightly faster than usual. This is merely a Mazoki’s normal walk speed.

Brinn had a specific place she always sat, in the back corner where nobody will ever talk to her.

“Slowly she closes in,” Mazoki follows, “silent as a viper.”

“Shut up,” Brinn says, as Mazoki gets in line behind her.

Shronk actually died almost 10 years ago, but by then he had trained four other employees who jumped at the opportunity to run the place themselves. After an arena fight, they decided who was the boss. The problem was that arena fights back then where too the death, meaning he was the only one to survive. Another problem, he lost both hands in the last fight, meaning he couldn’t even scoop the ice cream. 10 years ago, the prosthetic limbs were very poor, and he could only afford one pair. He chose to replace his hands with Ice-Cream scoopers, and used the rest of the money to hire an artist to paint his portrait to put on the front of the store.

Brinn stared at the portrait while she waited.

In the front of the line a hungry Deemora grabs his cone but as soon as it reaches his mouth it melts into a puddle and the cone bursts into flames.

“No refunds,” Mr. Scoopy Doo grumbles, turning to the next one in line.

“I’ll have two number nines, A number nine large. A number six with extra dip. Two number forty fives, one with cheese. And a large soda.”

Mr. Scoopy Doo looks at the man for a moment, noticing his battle scythe. Then turns and yells, “You heard the man!”

The employees scratch their heads, then start to work.

“We’re next, mate,” Mazoki grins rubbing her hands together.

“What are you getting?” Brinn mumbles, shifting her weight from foot to foot in anticipation.

“Dairy-free flavor, you?”

“Isn’t that just water?”

“Yeah,” Mazoki says sadly and droops a bit.

“Well, I am going to get the pony rainbow. I hear it’s the best choice,”

“Hearin’ those words come out o’ your mouth,” Mazoki squints at the ceiling in thought.

Brinn rolls her eyes, then takes a step forward as the massive man in front receives his goliath sized tray of ice-cream.

“One order of wate- I mean, Dairy-Free, and a pony rain-” Brinn glances at Mazoki. “And a number 26.”

“Oh the pony rainbow flavor?” Mr. Scoopy Doo asks.

“Yes, yes. Just get it please…,” Brinn rests her head on the counter. 

“Alrighty, Brinn. Have some patience,” he says to his regular customer.

Brinn and Mazoki take a step to the side, letting the next in line order (something the man in front of them didn’t have the decency to do). 

Brinn watches the employees walk in and out of the kitchen, buzzing around like bees working in a hive. Mazoki takes out her pickaxe and leans her arm against it casually, watching as a waitress smaller than Mazoki’s pickaxe passes them, entering the Parlor once more.

A large man walks to Brinn’s side and whispers something in her ear. Brinn nods and points down the port side of the boat. The man quickly sprints away.

“What was that about?”

“He asked me where the restroom is.”

“You’d think he would know that by n-”

An ear piercing sound explodes nearby. Brinn’s eyes remain low. Mazoki flinches slipping on her Axe and sending its point into the side of the Ice-Cream bar, a splintering crack slides up it and Mazoki slowly props herself backup as if nothing happened.

“Sorry, that was me,” the massive man with the large order bellows, everyone murmurs and continues to eat their ice cream.

Brinn spins her spear in her hand, waiting impatiently.

Without warning, another boatshaking crash echoes around them.

“Really, brother?” a female almost 7 feet tall mumbles to the massive man. 

“It wasn’t me, I swear!”

“Yeah, sure. Of course…” The female roles her eyes, turning away.

Brinn turns back to the parlor and watches the workers do their thing. Something is off. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but something was making her tense.

_ Probably my empty stomach and the thought of Ice-Cream, _ Brinn tries to relax, turning her gaze to Mazoki, who is trying to balance while standing on her pickaxe. 

Mazoki turns towards the door, still balancing. She watches as a dark haired worker opens the door but pauses. With a gulp, he slowly closes the door, then walks away pretending that he never even went over there in the first place. 

Mazoki tries to raise her eyebrow but fails resulting in her looking like she is trying to understand an intricate painting. She takes her foot off her Axe and swings it back into its holster. 

“Hey, we need more super duper ultra whooper lemon flavored ice-cream, we have some in the back, why don’t you go get it?” the dark haired worker calls over to the short waitress.

Brinn glances at Mazoki seeing that she is seeing this too. Mazoki shrugs.

“Uh, sure Hawk, isn’t that your job though?” the girl asks.

“Not today squirt,” Hawk pats her head, something easily done when you are 2 feet taller than someone.

The short blonde girl grumbles her way over to the door and pushes it open with a little trouble.

A flash of metal pulls her into the kitchen with a yelp. Silence. Nobody but Mazoki seems to notice.

Mazoki turns to Brinn with wide turquoise eyes. Brinn obviously hadn’t seen the event due to her resting her head on the glass covering the ice-cream. Her silver hair covers most of her vision.

“Did ya’ see that?” Mazoki asks Brinn. 

“Yeah, they appear to have added a new flavor. Nutella, yuck. I don’t care for Nutel-”

“No- well yeah, but not that… eh, did ya’ see-” Mazoki studies Brinn’s blank face, “Ah nevermind, just follow me.” 

“Oh, alright then.”

They walk over to the back of bar, they sneak past the counter and behind Mr. Scoopy Doo. The tall female raises an eyebrow, noticing them. Mazoki nervously smiles and waves, grabbing a parlor hat and putting it on her head. 

They turn to windowless metal door. 

“Why am I here?” Brinn’s face is the usual tired and emotionless expression that everyone knows her by.

“Cause I just saw a worker get dragged in here by a metal stick thingy,” Mazoki rushes, looking around.

Brinn looks into her face, obviously calling BS.

“It was true I promise! Look! Where’d the worker go?”

“Um, I am right here, and also, what are you doing in here? It’s staff only,” the dark haired employee steps up to them.

Mazoki jumps and swivels around towards the voice, “Nah not you- The shortie!” she says looking again at her surroundings.

Brinn rolls her eyes, reaching for an ice cream cone.

The dark haired employee swats her hand away, “She went in to get… uh… ice cream…” sweat drips from his face like a melting popsicle.

“Hesitation!” Mazoki exclaims and kicks open the door, “See!” she pauses. Nothing. She scratches her head, then closes the door again. After waiting a second, she then opens it just as dramatically as before.

A flash of metal and pink lurches from the other room, grabbing her, then retreating without a trace.

“I don’t get paid enough for this!” the dark haired employee shouts and runs out of the parlor.

Brinn blinks, then grabs her spear with both hands and runs into the kitchen.

The kitchen is a complete mess, ice-cream and utensils scatter the metal floor. Bright white lights shine down preventing even an inch of the place to get covered by shadows.

A tall shelf filled with trays rattles, the sounds of struggling and something else comes from behind. 

“Mazoki!” Brinn calls with a commanding voice.

The shelf crashes down. A fleshy pink creature with shining metal attached almost everywhere pulls Mazoki towards a pulsating circle of darkness.

_ A portal! This creature is trying to kidnap Mazoki, _ Brinn readies her spear.

“Brinn! Help!” Mazoki shouts as she kicks the creature in the head.

Mazoki jumps back from the animal, scrambling away from it so she could have a better chance at balancing, to enable her to take out her pickaxe from its holster. In the attempt, she slips on a cup of banana peel flavored ice cream.

The door behind Brinn swivels from the impact of her shoving it open. From the other side, Brinn hears, “Order up! Brinn? I think this is yours! Come get your Ice-Cream!”

The four legged, spider-like creature lunges and grabs onto Mazoki’s leg. Mazoki struggles to pull herself away. A large metallic machine juts out of the back of the creature, dozens of crystals shine in the white light of the room. 

_ Some sort of gun powered by crystals, judging by the look of it, _ Brinn’s eyes narrow.  _ I am going to need some help _ .

“I’ll be right back!”

“What?!” Mazoki exclaims but before she can counter anymore, the creature drags her closer to the portal, she grabs the handle on her picaxe and drives the tip into the floor, causing the creature to lurch to a stop. 

Brinn bursts through the kitchen door, and out of Mazoki’s sight.

Mazoki kicks the animal again, this time impacting its spindly leg, tripping it momentarily. Mazoki hoists herself back up to her feet using her pickaxe.

The creature lets out a hiss. The metal gun starts to twist threateningly, powering up a blast. The creature’s six crystalline purple eyes flash with anticipation, it’s small frowning mouth opening and closing like an oven door.

Mazoki pulls the chain mail band from her hair and holds it up as a makeshift shield when the attack fires, the power of the blast sends her backwards. Purple flames obscure her vision and singes one of the thick sleeves of her sweater.

The kitchen door flies open, Brinn sprints in holding her spear and a pony rainbow ice cream on a cone in the other. 

The purple flames clear, giving Mazoki a perfect view of this.

“What the heyck are ya’ doin’?!”

“Mazoki look out!”

The creature leaps at Mazoki, sending her crashing to the floor. Without warning, it grabs her foot and pulls her into the portal. Mazoki hastily grabs the edge of the portal.

“Brinn!”

“I’m coming!”

“Drop the ice cream right now and save me!”

“Ok ok!” Brinn sprints to the edge. She kneels at the edge, dropping her spear at her side, still holding the ice cream in her free hand. “Grab my hand!”

Mazoki lets go of her pickaxe and tries to catch her hand but misses, grabbing her foot instead. Brinn slips onto her back and falls after Mazoki into the portal, barely grabbing her spear.

With a loud ear splitting snap and a scream from Mazoki and Brinn the world twisted into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the fight scenes begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this story, please recommend and kudos it!
> 
> Although my cousin wrote for Mazoki, and my sister helped with Summer, I wrote more than 90% of it.
> 
> Writing original stories is hard! And any bit of motivation really means a lot to me!

Without warning, Mazoki and Brinn tumble into existence again. Mazoki, by a pure 1 in a trillion chance, lands perfectly on her feet, she freezes, “Oh,” straightens up, dusting herself off.

Immediately, Brinn shoots out of the portal after her and slams into her back, sending them both into the ground face first, nearly impaling them on Mazoki’s pickaxe.

Brinn moans, then gets off of Mazoki. She finds her spear. And then looks desperately around for something. They seemed to be in some kind of long hallway with windows and doors, some leading to what looked like a library, others where close together like dorms. Looking outside, Brinn sees they are more than 20 floors up a massive beautiful building that looks somewhat like a school.

In the light of the moon, Brinn can see the building’s dark stone contrasting with gold and silver metallic pillars. At the bottom of the school are trees surrounding a cold stone bridge leading to more structures and parks. It is one of the most magnificent things Brinn has ever seen.

Brinn feels the urge to take a bite of her ice cream, but finds it isn’t in her hand.

“It seems my ice cream was lost in the portal,” Brinn says sadly.

“Nah, it wasn’t,” Mazoki’s voice is heard behind her.

“What do you mean?” Brinn says, fixing her black jacket.

“It’s right there.”

Brinn turns around to see the spider-like creature chomping on the last bits of her pony rainbow flavored ice cream, which had been scattered and spilled on the far side of the floor.

Brinn pauses, staring at the creature, she mildly frowns.

Mazoki widens her eyes at her friend’s pure unbridled anger, “Oh, you’re really peeved.”

Brinn turns her head and sees the short blonde girl unconscious underneath a window seal. Another guy around the same age is also sprawled out a few feet away.

While the monster is distracted, Brinn slides to the girl’s side and shakes her, trying to wake her up. “Oh, it looks like she hit her head pretty hard.”

The girl curls up in a small ball and mumbles something indecipherable.

A screech sounds from the half-flesh/half machine, it’s crystal-like eyes glitter in the moonlight filtering through the windows of the massive structure they were apparently in. The creature has almost finished lapping up the ice cream.

“Welp, time to die spidey,” Mazoki props her pickaxe against her shoulder to balance herself, she swings her axe to the side for the best impact and charges towards the creature at top speed. Unfortunately she slips at the last second and instead slams the dull side of her pickaxe into the animal’s body.

Mazoki grunts, the weight of her pickaxe shifting and sending her crashing to the floor.

The creature shrieks, side stepping away from the attack. Without hesitation, it continues stepping onto the wall, seeming to ignore gravity until it climbed almost ten feet up. The metallic gun on its back begins spinning menacingly with rage.

Brinn watches with tired eyes. Although she doesn’t show it, she is quite terrified. Who knew what the weapon on it’s back could do when charged up?

The machine starts emitting a whirring sound.

“I reckon that can’t be good,” Mazoki comments as she slowly stands back up, her hands tightly holding onto the handle of her pic.

“Do you recall what to do when a laser is about to shoot you? Mazoki?” Brinn asks, grabbing her spear from the floor as she backs away.

“Um,” Mazoki gulps, “not die?” she shrugs, her pickaxe now resting once again on her shoulder.

“I’m sure that was part of it,” Brinn ducks behind a huge potted plant behind a bench.

The creature immediately crawls across the wall until it is directly above Brinn.

 _It wants to get a clear view of all of us,_ Brinn clutches the spear thinking quickly. _That way it won't be surprised._

The machine starts to glow an eerie white.

Mazoki rushes over to a nearby bench, thrusting her pickaxe point straight down its middle, the bench smashes in two, which Mazoki then uses as a makeshift shield.

Brinn’s heart races. She needs to escape now!

The whirring rises in pitch, the glow brightens. The machine on the creatures back aims directly down at Brinn’s face.

In a blur of speed, Brinn hurls her spear at a nearby window that seems to lead to a library, shattering it in an ear piercing crash. Glass flies everywhere in a cacophony of sound.

The creature shifts its body to see the source of the sound, simultaneously moving the machine just enough to make it unable to aim at Brinn.

**Boooom**

The hallway fills with blinding light as the floor shakes. Brinn and Mazoki open their eyes, struggling to see what had happened. A crater the size of a car gapes only a few feet away from Brinn’s feet. The edges glow a brilliant white, glistening in the heat of whatever substance the machine had used.

Brinn doesn’t move for a second, mouth sealed shut in fear. Then she turns her head up at the monster that had so easily caused such massive damage.

“What is this thing?” she whispers.

“Overpowered, just as I like it,” Mazoki grins nervously as she pokes her head out from behind the stone bench.

The creature gnashes it’s puny teeth in delight at its own display of dominance. Brinn narrows her eyes even further.

Mazoki carefully stands up, staring at the monstrocity for a moment, she takes out her chain whip from before, “That’s it, I’ve had enough o’ this, now it's _really_ time to die,” she grins wrapping a few inches of chain around her wrist before letting it send out a crack to her left.

Mazoki turns her head to look at Brinn, “You thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’?” she asks.

Brinn shakes her head, “Not yet, Mazoki, it is too high up.”

“Psh, I can make that shot! Watch me,” she scoffs, swinging it around in a circle before flinging the edge of her chain whip straight at the creature.

“Wait!” Brinn stands up, and leaps over the side of the crater, she dashes into the room with the smashed window.

The chain soars through the air at top speed, but suddenly lurches to a stop when it runs out of chain. It skimpily falls to the floor with a clink.

Mazoki stares at it for a moment, “Huh.”

The creature’s permanently frowning face attempts a grin, it fails.

Mazoki bites the inside of her cheek as she quickly reels in the chain, wrapping it back around her wrist. She huffs in frustration as she thinks of another way to attack the creature.

It gnashes it’s teeth then charges up another beam. This time the gun glows green, and before ten seconds is up it fires, catching Mazoki off guard.

She twists, the beam missing her by a few inches. She looks up at the creature laughing, “Haha, missed me! Now come down here and fight me, coward!”

“Mazoki, behind you! It didn’t have to hit you!” Brinn calls from the shattered window of the library.

A green figure is rising from where the beam had hit. The floor had been turned into dirt upon impact, and from the dirt, a creature had began to grow.

It is now about the size of Mazoki. A large spiked mouth, similar to a venus fly trap grins hungrily down at her. Thick meaty roots and vines curl around its body, creating four makeshift legs and one long spindly tail that wraps around itself like a chain.

The now elephant sized creature tears itself from the floor, sending dirt and plant matter scattering across the floor. Then, in eerie silence it crawls like a tiger across the floor towards Mazoki.

Mazoki decides to not take this particular creature one on one, ending in running to the library, waiting for Brinn to assist her.

Through the darkness, Mazoki sees Brinn take a step into the light. The moon illuminates her resting her weight on the spear. She stands at the open doorway of the library.

“Throw the thing!” Mazoki waves.

Brinn doesn’t say a word, but lifts the shining metal spear to her shoulder, as if waiting for a chance to throw.

The plant monster picks up speed, trading its silent stalking for a heavy sprint. Mazoki glances back as she runs, the mouth of the thing is wide open, revealing red markings of an eye. Black and orange twist around the iris like the wheels of a wagon.

With a gasp, Mazoki leaps past Brinn landing in a pile of books. Brinn swings her arm back, then hurls the spear with all her might at the plant beast.

The beast skids to a stop, trying to dodge, but it is too late. It rips through the green flesh, cutting right through its shoulder.

It doesn’t make a sound, but takes a defiant step with the wounded leg, as if showing that it is unfazed.

“Darn,” Brinn narrows her eyes. Then hastily runs for her spear.

“What is that thing? Hey, didn’t you guys just order ice cream?” In the corner of Brinn’s eyes she sees the blonde girl get to her feet, obviously conscious once more, her round green eyes enlarging, “Ooh can I join in?”

“Feel…” Mazoki gets to her feet, breathing hard, “...free.”

The beast chomps at Brinn, who jumps right in time to kick the thing’s mouth up. This sends Brinn’s trajectory off. She falls, rolling to a stop, hand outstretched to balance herself.

The beast somehow has the intelligence to step on the spear, preventing Brinn from jumping to grab it.

Brinn growls, leaping at the creature. Something the beast didn’t expect, from such a smaller target.

Brinn slams her fist into the beasts head once more, severing a few vines that connected to the head. This greatly upsets the beast, and sends it shivering in immense pain, still completely silent though.

Brinn then races up the beast’s back, running her hand deep into the roots, cutting as many small veins as she could. It flails, crashing into bookshelves, trying to get Brinn off.

She leaps off the beast, landing once again in a roll, and snatches her spear from the cold wooden floor.

“Beware now plant… th-thingy! For Summer is now going to destroy you! You are due for a trim anyways, but no tip needed!” The small girl named Summer exclaims. She whips out an ice cream scooper and clicks a button menacingly, the end of the metal scoop turns into a rolling blade that buzzes softly.

Brinn rolls her eyes, then glances at Mazoki, “Hey, I’ll take care of this sucker, you go deal with that four legged… Cyider.”

“Cider? There's a four legged drink stand here?”

“No, Cyi-der, like cyborg spider.”

Mazoki  nods “Right,” gets back to the action of the creature on the ceiling

She hears Brinn grunt, and glances back to see her leap over the beasts long barbed tail.

And that's when she gets an idea, maybe a terrible one, but an idea. Mazoki unravels the chain from her wrist, takes out her pickaxe from its sheath, and props her foot against its point as she wraps the whip around the edge of the pick’s handle.

The creature stares at her with glowing purple eyes, it looks like it’s... _waiting._

Mazoki’s eyebrows furrow but she continues to wrap the chain, she ties a small knot and tightens it, then grabs the handle on her pickaxe. She pushes her foot off the metal head of the pick to check the chains’ stability.

She grins. Grabbing the handle on the pickaxe she swings it around the best she can, the weight from the giant tool causing her feet to shuffle, she nearly falls over, but eventually it catches onto a regular momentum.

Mazoki shifts her back foot and throws the pick as hard as she can towards the creature, the oversized tool flies through the air like a bullet. Mazoki grins as it continues its collision course towards the monster. A ginormous crash echoes through the air when the pick smashes through the wall. Completely missing the creature by at least 15 feet.

Mazoki’s grin falters and disappears, “Oh come on!”  

As the picaxe falls, she realizes that it is doomed to fall down the crater. Mazoki quickly pulls on the chain to try to change its course.

The pic’s sharp end stabs right into the side of the hole, hilt hanging down the drop.

As Mazoki reaches to grab it again, the hilt suddenly jerks back.

Someone has grabbed ahold and is dangling from the hilt!

Mazoki jumps back in surprise, “Ah! What the-”

The person pulls themselves from the hole and stands to look at her.

“Who are you? What’s with all the loud noise?” the boy’s voice is soft and innocent. He looks to be around 16 years old and wears some sort of school uniform. He has an old dirty newsboy cap on his head and messy black hair.

Mazoki pauses for a moment, before shoving him out of the way to save her pickaxe, “BENTLEY NO!” she shouts as she drags the pic back onto the safety, then turns around to examine the boy.

“Wait, who are you?” Mazoki glances down the crater to see it broke into the ceiling of a gym almost 20 feet in height. “And how on earth did you get up here?”

The boy tilts his head in confusion, “Oh, I’m Anthony, and what do you mean?”

Mazoki points to the crater.

“I jumped,” he answers as if it's common knowledge, giving Mazoki a confused expression.

“Whaddaya mean you ju-”

A whirring sound is heard above the two, the creature points it’s cannon to face the boy.

Anthony looks up, wide eyed. “Wait a second! I know what that is! You guys are spies from Arether!”

“Are- what? Spies?” Mazoki stares at the boy, before bursting out laughing, “what kinda stuff have you been-” she could never finish her sentence when a gigantic crash echoes through the room behind them.

STOMP STOMP STOMP the earth shakes.

“Oh thank goodness,” Anthony looks suddenly relieved, “you Arether spies better leave if you don’t want to get crushed,” he points to the creature perched on the ceiling who is looking down the hall at the sound. “Especially you.”

Mazoki whips around to face the source of the sound. Something huge, dark and loud is sprinting at full speed down the far side of the hallway.

A massive flash of white and blue is briefly illuminated in the dark light of the moon before becoming dark once again. Each step the thing takes makes a loud metallic stomp, shaking the whole building.

Mazoki freezes, “Nope,” she says simply, she grabs her pickaxe, swings it into its harness, preparing to dash down the hall. She then remembers, “Brinn? We gotta go!” Where had her friend gone to?

The massive creature is almost the size of the hall itself, it’s silhouette blocked the whole 15 foot tall hallway behind it.

“Coming!” Brinn’s voice comes from the library. The whirring of the gun still sounds from above. The creature had found a new target now, the massive metal thing.

“Hurry up, I really don’t want my tombstone to say: was scraped off the floor of a school after a huge metal monster smushed her!” Mazoki tries to inconspicuously yell to her friend while scrambling to find a place to hide, “it would be the worst battle story ever!”

“I said I was coming.” Brinn’s voice is sharp with annoyance.

The humongous beast’s charge begins to slow as it nears the scene. Each earthshaking stomp rattles the potted plant near the split bench.

“Boo!” the metallic monster steps into the light, revealing it’s armored monstrous size. It is humanoid, but with shorter and more muscular limbs the size of cars, and a shining blue tinted window to a cockpit for a face. The glass was too tinted to see inside.

The beast takes a step forward pointing to Anthony.

“Did I scare you?”

“No, Teclar, I kinda heard you coming.”

“Dang it, might as well go rust away in a corner,” the beast named Teclar takes a step away, but stops mid stride.

“It appears you are under attack,” Teclar’s voice shakes the whole building. “Would you like me to assist your sad mortal life in continuing to exist?”

“Well, it isn’t firing on me, it’s gonna shoot you.”

Mazoki watches, mouth wide open in a mixture of shock, confusion and a bit of disbelief.

“Oh, so it is,” the large robot continues to remain motionless in mid stride.

Through the buzzing whirr and thick anticipation, Mazoki hears another sound, a person yelling through thick glass. Although, she doesn’t know where it comes from.

“This place is too trippy!” she yells at the top of her lungs and runs over to the nearest bench to hide.

“An Arether spy! Don’t call my home tr-” the robot is suddenly blasted in the side of it’s cockpit by a purple and black beem. The beam arches down from the ceiling and crashes into the window/cockpit as if trying to reach the interior of the machine.

“Oh no you don’t!” Anthony leaps into the air, flying with amazing speed at the creature on the ceiling.

The half machine/half flesh lets out a surprised scream as the boy slams his fist into the head of the creature. It stops firing and crawls a distance away.

Anthony glances down, positioning himself to land on Mazoki.

She sees this, but trips in her attempt to get out of the way, the boy lands on her back nearly crushing her spine from the impact.

“OW! Ya know what?” Mazoki shoves the boy off of her, “Heck with this crap, ALIACKBA!” she stands up then suddenly charges at the metallic monster, pickaxe in hand and aiming at the giant’s foot for a bone-crushing blow.

The mech retaliates, whipping around towards her with fists clenched. The ground quakes with his movement and interrupts Mazoki’s attack. Her feet stumble beneath her, and she falls, the new incline caused by the robot’s weight sending her barreling towards the crater.

Mazoki quickly swings her pic’s point unintentionally through one of the giant’s metal claw toes. She hangs off the side of the huge cavity in the floor by merely holding onto the hilt of her Axe.

The mech stares down at his foot, the picaxe jutting out like a broken toenail, “Uh oh Kendra, looks like you got your work cut out for you this weekend”.

Quickly, Mazoki climbs up onto the wooden floorboards that still remain intact and rips her pick out of the giant’s foot.

A cat sized hole remains in the metal monster’s toe. Anthony gasps from behind Mazoki when he sees this.

She turns around as fast as she can, but not fast enough, a beam of light shoots Mazoki in the shoulder, her sweater immediately bursting into flames. Panicking, Mazoki pats her shirt to put the flame out, in this distracted state Anthony jump-kicks her in the stomach, sending her flying into the mech’s chest.

Luckily her pickaxe had come with her and lodged itself between two metallic plates in Teclar’s waist. The robot raises an arm above his head, preparing to smash Mazoki into the floor. Mazoki notices this and grabs the hilt on her picaxe, shoving it into the hull of the robot, piercing through the metal and puncturing a hole.

As fast as she can, Mazoki leaps out of the way of the incoming attack, but too slow. With robotic accuracy, Teclar redirects his arm to hit Mazoki in mid stride, slamming his fist directly into her back. Mazoki crashes into a stone bench, finally unconscious. Her pic still stuck in the side of the Mech’s torso.   

Teclar swings his massive hand to his side, and tears the pic free, then tosses it away. “Nasty Arethian spies.”

The robot mumbles something else, then suddenly two lights above the cockpit flash on, appearing as bright beaming lights. The cockpit slides open, revealing many flashing buttons and various controllers. In the dim light, a girl’s face lit up in the light of a DS screen.

“They sure are nasty, but I think potentially crushing the poor girl’s spine is a little overboard,” the girl says, without looking away from her screen.

“Well it was either that or let her get away and possibly smash another one of my precious toes,” the robot’s booming voice echoes through the halls.

“One of your precious toes?” the girl chuckles, looking away from her DS down to Anthony, “How you doin’ bud?”

“I’m alright, I agree with you Kendra. Teclar, you didn’t have to ‘reck’ her so hard.” Anthony says getting a closer look at Mazoki, who wasn’t dead, but was indeed rekt.

In the shadows of the library, Summer jumps from cover to cover, watching the pair of humans talk to one another while staring at Mazoki’s unconscious body.

Brinn struggles to tear the last bits of vines off of her. The beast hadn’t gone down easily, using its last moments to sit on Brinn. Luckily, Brinn has never had allergies to any plants or she might have been in a bit of trouble.

 _Why did she have to just charge in like that?_ Brinn thinks to herself as she looks at her friend sprawled out on the bench, _Haven’t we had enough combat school to know that’s the wrong move to make?_

Brinn looks down at her spear, red and black metal, cut to a razor sharp tip. This weapon has served her and kept her alive for years. Although, it has never single handedly taken out a giant robot, a stereotypical gamer girl, and a gravity defying newspaper boy.

Even with such horrible odds and death seemingly imminent to her. Brinn’s expression remains the typical tired and slightly irritated face everyone knows her by.

 _It doesn’t appear the girl is controlling the robot at all,_ Brinn’s thoughts organize in her head as she comes up with a plan. _So taking her out wouldn’t stop the robot._

 _I couldn’t take the robot out by myself or with this ice cream girl alongside me… but I could easily eliminate the boy,_ Brinn puts her hand to her head, trying to think of a way she could get the three foes away from her friend. The problem was, she grew up on the _USS Shronker_ which had taught her one thing: when in doubt, kill them all.

The _USS Shronker_ rarely held parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief explanation about the spies thing- The building is a school, and the school has had spies invade it.
> 
> Kendra, Anthony, and Teclar all think that Brinn, Mazoki, and Summer must be spies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this story, please recommend and kudos it!
> 
> Although my cousin wrote for Mazoki, and my sister helped with Summer, I wrote more than 90% of it.
> 
> Writing original stories is hard! And any bit of motivation really means a lot to me, so tell me if you like it :D

Brinn ducks behind the pile of books Summer is kneeling at, being sure that the light doesn't land on them. Brinn always felt safer in the shadows. They helped conceal her, physically, and emotionally. Nobody could know how she felt about something if they couldn't see her face.

And nobody could see her coming if she attacked from the shadows.

Brinn grabs a medium sized book from the pile and tosses it down the crater.

The pages flap and flutter in the sudden movement.

The girl in the cockpit notices it first.

"What the shrek was that?" She stands up looking down the crater.

"Another monster?" Anthony worries.

In a blur of red, silver, and black Brinn leaps from the library's shattered window, swinging her spear like a baseball bat into Anthony's side. He yelps in surprise as he tumbles into the crater headfirst.

"Oh dang, that sounded like he broke a few ribs," Teclar booms. "For every rib thats broken, I will have to remove one of your limbs."

Brinn turns, tossing and catching her spear in her hands. Her expression doesn't change, but a drip of sweat falls from her chin.

The girl in the cockpits mouth was agape in surprise. She wore a big red musketeer hat that contrasted annoyingly with Halo 4 pajamas. She closes her mouth, shaking her head, "How-did you just?!"

"Kendra, can I step on this ladybug?" the robot's sarcastic low voice morphed into serious and threatening.

"Feel free, but don't you close this cockpit on me," Kendra's voice changes from screechy to incredibly focused and direct in a second, "this, is personal."

Brinn moves her right boot back, crouching a little bit. This is her signature spear throwing stance, but Kendra and Teclar wouldn't know.

As a Cadet, Brinn learned many things about how to fool an enemy. She was always a sucker for strategic attacks and outplaying the enemy in intelligence, rather than raw strength. She wasn't as physically strong as most of her enemies, so she instead used agility and cunningness to take them out.

The problem was, she didn't at all except what happened next.

Kendra pulls a stone from some sort of bag, it is clear and tinted a slight gray. Her green eyes change to a glowing silver as she wraps it in both hands tightly.

Brinn's eyes widen for a second, all plans in her head freeze. Then in a flash, she grabs a piece of broken glass off the floor and lobs it at the girl.

Teclar makes a big dramatic display of power by simply lifting his hands to harmlessly block the glass.

Brinn takes advantage of this moment and runs at the robot, leaping over the crater. Using her spear as leverage, she launches herself at the robot's wrist.

Teclar sounds a legitimate alarm in alarm, and reaches for Brinn with his other hand.

Brinn begins to fall, and goes to jam her spear into the robot's hand. The weapon bounces harmlessly off the metal showering Kendra in sparks.

Brinn falls, twisting her head around to find a way to soften her fall. The cockpit is only a few feet away. With trained accuracy, she spins her spear to her right, hooking the edge of the tip on a leaver jutting from the control panel of the robot.

Teclar's wrists open up, releasing some of the metal plating and sending it crashing to the floor

"I fight worse than a refrigerator," Teclar mumbles as he goes to crush Brinn in between his hands.

Brinn pulls herself up with her spear, and flips herself into the cockpit. Teclar's fists slam together, missing her completely. Kendra gasps, eyes still glowing silver. Letting go of the stone with her right hand, she goes to punch Brinn in the nose.

Brinn quickly slams the dull side of the spear into Kendra's stomach. The girl coughs, but doesn't slow her punch, much to Brinn's surprise. She tries to duck, but it's too late.

Kendra's fist slams into Brinn's forehead, sending her tipping out the robot's cockpit. Right before she falls Brinn swings her spear around, sending the sharp side flat into Kendra's left side. She screams and falls off the mech as well.

Both girls come crashing at Teclar's feet. Teclar takes a step back to make sure he knows which is which.

Both beams of white light from Teclar focus on Brinn.

Brinn stands tall, brandishing her spear and pointing to Kendra only a few feet away.

Teclar doesn't move, but keeps both lights on Brinn. He understands exactly what Brinn is saying.

Kendra lays motionless still holding the stone, her hat and hair cover her face.

A soft thump is heard from nearby when Anthony -still with the newspaper hat from before- jumps from the crater and onto the floor. His fists glow bright white, when he notices the scene around him his eyes widen.

He spots Brinn pointing at Kendra, spinning her spear threateningly, he bites his lip in anger and immediately charges forward for an attack. Right before he reaches her, a gigantic metal pickaxe slams into the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

"Hmm, that was easier than expected," Mazoki admits from behind Anthony, she holds onto her pic like a bat.

Kendra stirs, Brinn looks down at her, stopping her spinning spear.

"Don't move unless you want a spear through your hat," Brinn's voice is soft, but intense.

"I don't think she wants that," Teclar booms, "so why don't you just put that spear down."

"Not until you tell us who you are and make a portal back to our home."

"You mean you were sent here to kill us and you don't even know who we are?" Kendra lifts herself to a sitting position, rubbing her head. Brinn allows her to do this.

"Um, should assassin's know the names of they're victims?" Mazoki asks randomly.

"Not helping, Mazoki," Brinn hisses.

"I knew it!" Kendra suddenly whirls around and throws the stone at Brinn, nailing her right in the chest.

The stone explodes in a whirl of beautiful gray and white light, then suddenly liquefies into a thick substance, Brinn is caught almost perfectly in the middle of the gel, and struggles to pull herself out.

Summer leaps from the library holding the ice cream scooper blade like a chainsaw, and begins to carefully split the gel. Brinn's eyes are wide with surprise and fear, but she keeps her mouth closed. Each movement she makes looks painfully difficult and ineffective.

Teclar unfreezes and ducks, clearly preparing to leap onto the gel.

Kendra stumbles to her feet, tossing her hair from her face and reaching into her gemstone bag.

Mazoki jumps slightly at what is happening before her, but quickly snaps out of it, brandishing her weapon for effect she leaps over Anthony and swings her pickaxe at Kendra, the point of the axe tearing her bag of gems in half. The contents spill out onto the floor like marbles.

Kendra growls with anger and chucks a cyan gem at Mazoki's face. It bounces off, causing no damage, but making Mazoki take a step back in confusion.

As she does a hissing sound is heard at the other end of the hall, and she sees a dim light floating in her direction.

Summer manages to cut a hole far enough into the gel to reach her hand into the substance and pull Brinn out. Brinn had stopped struggling and began holding still, eyes almost closed. Summer pulls her out with a hard yank, and she spills onto the stone floor. Right as Teclar comes crashing down onto the gel, sinking right through it instantaneously.

Brinn gasps for breath as Summer throws the gelatine off her face. "I don't like jello anymore."

Brinn gains her energy back and wipes her face and eyes clean, getting to her feet. The gel sticks her silver white hair together and her black coat weighs almost twice as much. But that isn't enough to make her quit.

The hissing sound gets louder. Brinn glances at Mazoki. She sighs, realizing that Brinn had already shrugged it off thinking it was her job to deal with it.

Mazoki whirls around to face the light. It is already only a few feet away. "Welp, this day really just keeps getting better and better," she says swinging her pickaxe around for an attack, she tries to slice through the light. And that's exactly what happens, her pickaxe harmlessly phases through the wisp as if nothing happened.

"Huh, that usually works," Mazoki narrows her eyes.

She pulls out her chain whip and attacks. Again no response. "What the freak-" Whoosh. A small orb of heat erupts from the floating orb, poofing right into Mazoki's stomach. It does nothing to Mazoki because of her thick knit sweater.

"Hmm, well whaddya think about' this!" Mazoki exclaims, mega punching the wisp with full force, she misses. The glimmer of light hisses at her and attempts to cook her again.

This time the attack floats through her sweater's sleeve, scorching her arm, and sending her jumping back, tripping. She falls to the gelatin covered ground, "AHhhhhhhhhhh! Ew! Gross-" she immediately gets up and shakes the gel off, splattering it onto everyone. The wisp hisses in fury, its light dims. Then a bright orange tendril reaches from the blue core of the ball or light. It reaches for Mazoki again, swiping at her arm.

"Hahahahahaha!" Mazoki laughs, "Nice try smoky, but all that does it tickle a little bit, now if you don't mind me, I'd really like to get home in one piece... and with your friend's hat hanging on my wall, along with my other victory souvenirs," she grins, twirling the handle of her pic around in her hand.

Yelling is heard from behind Mazoki, as soon as she turns around Anthony's glowing white fist collides into the side of her face and sends her flying into the lump of jelly that had collected around Teclar's foot.

The heat from Anthony's attack reacts with the gel, it explodes, showering everyone with the flaming substance.

Brinn, Summer and Kendra are knocked to the floor by the force of the explosion.

Teclar takes a step back in surprise, covered in flames.

Amazingly, Mazoki stands up, very triggered, with a burnt sweater and a blackened face, "I literally just washed this sweater this morning!" she huffs grabbing the handle of her pick with her right hand.

On her back, Brinn looks up to the ceiling, seeing the Cyider sitting idly, watching the fight unfold, waiting for a chance to strike.

Mazoki rips the point of her axe out of the chunk of gelatin and props it against her shoulder, she charges towards Anthony at top speed, her signature attack if anyone had noticed.

Anthony swings his fist forward to easily punch Mazoki again, although it never had a chance hit. Mazoki ducks dodging the attack and in this attack Anthony had left his torso free.

Mazoki rams the blunt top of her pic into his stomach and winds back her fist to punch him. Anthony quickly shields his face with his forearm a split second before Mazoki's fist could make contact. The two of them cringe, Mazoki hisses, "How do your attacks hurt so much? You're practically a twig!"

"You're obviously not from around here... and possibly made from stone too," Anthony shakes his wrist, then kicks Mazoki in the shin. She grunts stumbling backwards a bit from her knee buckling, ignoring the urge to grab her leg and jump up and down in pain.

Mazoki drops to the floor when Anthony kicks at her again, though his foot still crashed into her shoulder, Mazoki managed to trip him with her pickaxe. Unfortunately Anthony's other foot stuck to the pic's point and sent the weapon sailing towards the crater, along with the boy.

"Ah! Nonononononononononooooo!" Mazoki shrieks grabbing the hilt of her pickaxe, anchoring her good foot to the ground as Anthony falls off the edge of the crater, he now hangs by his foot on the point of Mazoki's pic.

Mazoki pulls the pickaxe towards her, it swings into the air dragging Anthony with it, the point of the axe slams into the ground as well the boy's foot, behind Mazoki. Surprisingly Anthony doesn't respond, well, until he faints upon the sight of his own blood.

"Ooooooooof," Teclar comments, lunging forward and preparing to slam his fist into Mazoki. Barely noticing this, Mazoki jumps up raising her pickaxe to block the blow.

Teclar's fist and the pic smash into each other, filling the air with a metallic clang. Mazoki skids across the floor while Teclar looks at his fist. A small dent has appeared on the back of his fingers.

"I hope you have insurance, Kendra," Teclar mumbles.

"I'm pretty sure insurance won't be able to cover what I do to you next," Mazoki says standing up and charging towards the giant robot.

Brinn glances at this, then turns back to Kendra.

The girl stumbles, grabbing three gemstones.

"Oh no, not this again," Brinn hurls her spear right at Kendra.

The girl instantly raises a purple stone, pointing it at the spear. The spear changes directions in a flash and flies into the ceiling, stabbing coincidentally right into the side of the four legged creature.

The creature emits a grinding hiss, then begins charging another lazer blast.

Kendra spits at the floor in anger, "now what are you going to do without your spear?"

Brinn folds her arms, keeping her face unrevealing, "Not much." She shifts her gaze to Summer, who is busy trying to remove the gel from her hair.

Summer catches Brinn's eye, widening her own, "Oh..." Summer holds up her weapon pointing it to Kendra, "I got your back."

Summer spins her weapon in her hands, then leaps at Kendra. Kendra side steps, clutching a golden gemstone causing her eyes to glow the same color. The stone grows in brightness. Summer cuts down at Kendra, but again she dodges.

"Agile, aren't you?" Summer comments in between slashes, each one missing by an inch.

"I tend to stay away from cringy people," Kendra cuts deeper than Summer and Brinn ever could.

The creature on the ceiling rips itself away from the spear, and it leaves the tip jabbed into the wood.

Brinn watches as the gigantic robot turns, seeing Kendra in danger.  _He is almost as tall as the hallway...,_ Brinn thinks to herself. Teclar moves toward Summer, beginning to raise his massive fist up to smash

Seeing her chance, Brinn sprints at Teclar while his back is to her. She leaps as high as she can and grabs a metallic shell of armor jutting out of his back.

 _All the years of gymnastics might actually pay off today,_  she thinks to herself as she pulls herself quietly onto his shoulders. The mechanical giant didn't seem to notice anything at all.

Only a few feet above her head the red black and silver spear's hilt hung like a chandelier.

Teclar's fist comes down like a piano from a 20 story building, smashing a hole in the floor where Summer used to be. Lucky for Summer, she was no longer there and had rolled away just in time. Teclar would have hit, seeing as he has robotic accuracy, but he was distracted. Kendra has been badly hurt. Summer had finally hit her.

Brinn didn't have time to see how badly. She reaches above her head and grabs for the spear, while simultaneously balancing herself as the robot moves and turns.

The spear is just out of reach, she will have to jump. That is something that she really really doesn't want to do while almost 15 feet above solid ground.

 _You only live once,_  Brinn thinks to herself, and immediately cringes, remembering it's a dead meme.

She launches herself up, both hands wrap around the hilt of the spear and yank it out of the ceiling. For a second she seems to hover, her jump balancing with gravity's pull, but then she starts to fall. Her boots search for Teclar's shoulders, but they aren't there!

 _I disagree with this whole situation,_  Brinn folds her arms around the spear as she plummets more than 15 feet to the floor.  


	5. The Battle Ends!

Above her, Brinn sees the spider-like creature emerge from a cloud of darkness -created by it's laser- and fire a missile from it's cannon. The beam of energy arcs through the air and lands right underneath Brinn, creating a explosion. The force of the burst propels Brinn just enough to allow her to land with ease on the back of the robot.

 _Don't allow the luck to go to your head_ , Brinn pretends what just happened was normal, and casually perches on the mechanical giant's head.

Kendra had received a gash on her arm while dodging Summer's attacks. Summer had cleverly decided to change up her moves, resulting in Kendra failing to evade.

Teclar closes his cockpit, protecting the wounded girl, and turns around. His lights now changing from white and blue, to dark crimson red. Without a word, he charges at Summer.

Summer sprints towards Mazoki and the crater, eyes wide with surprise.

Each step from Teclar is precise and earth shaking. He gains on Summer in seconds, and slams a fist at her feet, sending her soaring through the air and crashing into the wall, almost hitting one of the windows.

Brinn struggles to stay atop Teclar's broad shoulders as he angrily grabs a large potted plant and flings it toward Summer in a blur of robotic movement.

Mazoki intercepts the plant with her chains. The metallic rope wraps around the pot. Mazoki then spins it around and hurls it back at Teclar.

Teclar lifts his arm to block, and it harmlessly explodes in a poof of glass and dirt.

This gives Brinn an idea. She waves with her spear down to Mazoki and Summer, and gestures to the window.

Mazoki raises an eyebrow, but sprints to the nearest window.

Brinn throws her spear dull-side-first at the creature on the ceiling, the creature nimbly dodges, and powers up a yellow blast from it's cannon.

Teclar stands for a second, likely calculating his chances of making it over the crater and to Mazoki and Summer.

The creature on the ceiling hisses, purple eyes glaring down at Brinn.

Brinn grabs the spear at her feet, then tosses her silver hair over he shoulder, appearing in complete control of the situation.

The creature on the ceiling skitters across the wood and stone, translating itself closer to Brinn, to get a clear shot.

Teclar crouches, preparing to leap over the crater.

"Brinn! Look out!" Mazoki yells across the hall.

Brinn eyes the creature and the robot, calculating.

Teclar throws himself over the hole, and simultaneously Brinn hurls her dull side of the spear at the creature, the creature misfires, the laser explodes on Teclar's back harmlessly showing the area in thick yellow pollen effectively blinding everyone.

Brinn throws herself at the crater, Teclar flying overhead. She grabs the edges of the hole and swings her body down, keeping her hands grasped tightly.

Teclar slams into the floor shaking the whole building. Brinn lets out a yelp as one hand loses its grip and almost sends her falling to her death.

The pollen begins to settle, but still prevents anyone from seeing more than a foot in front of them.

Mazoki and Summer carefully walk, weapons pointing forward, searching for the monstrous robot.

A large metallic hand swings right at Mazoki, missing her nose by only an inch. Mazoki grins and slams her picaxe forward, connecting with something thick and sturdy.

Teclar sounds an alarm and begins walking forward swinging his fists trying to hit anything at all. Mazoki ducks and once again smashes her pic into Teclar's leg.

Teclar immediately reacts and punches at Mazoki, who nimbly dodges. Mazoki bumps into the window behind her, yellow pollen preventing her from even noticing it was there.

Teclar continues his steady walk forward, punching and swing. Summer slices at his hand as it passes, her weapon bouncing off harmlessly.

The pollen continues to prevent almost anything from being seen, even from Teclar's powerful cameras. He walks forward, only a few feet from the window.

Brinn finally pulls herself from the crater and blindly searches for her spear on the floor.

Mazoki grins as she gets an idea. She leaps into the air and slams her picaxe into Teclar's cockpit, causing a nasty crack in the glass, he immediately counters by stepping forward and smashing his fist where Mazoki was. The glass window explodes as Teclar takes a step right at the edge of the building, completely oblivious.

Mazoki roll past his feet and prepares to slam her pic into his back.

Suddenly, a bolt of red flies through the pollen and slams into Teclar's shoulders, erupting the area in flames, the pollen ignites and bursts like a massive firecracker.

Mazoki, Summer and Brinn fly backwards, while Teclar is forced to take another step forward. One that didn't exist.

The monstrous robot erupts with sirens of alarm as his weight is sent forward and off the building's edge. With a flash of white and blue metal and two spotlight eyes, Teclar falls hundreds of feet out of sight with Kendra still inside.

The earth shakes for a brief second, and all is silent.

Brinn pulls herself up once more -having almost fallen through the crater from the explosion- and dusts herself off.

"That was hecking insane," Mazoki says through breaths.

"I feel bad for that poor girl and her robot," Summer quietly comments, searching her weapons for scratches.

"Good practice," Brinn whispers, then looks up at the creature which remains on the ceiling, glaring down at them.

"This creature seems not to care what target it takes out, I imagine this place isn't it's home," Brinn tries to think, but her head aches horribly.

"I don't know about you, Brinn, but I don't wanna stay here any longer, you know of a way we could get back?" Mazoki walks to the smashed window and looks outside. Her jaw drops and she blinks a few times, "Um, Brinn? You may wanna see this."

"I prefer not to observe my slain enemies."

"No, not Teclar, something else...," Mazoki stares up at the night sky.

Brinn walks to her side, being sure to listen carefully to hear if the creature's cannon is charging up. As she looks up at what Mazoki is staring at, her eyes widen. That is something Brinn's eyes rarely do.

"Oh... that's beautiful...," Brinn's soft voice is matched ironically with her threatening weapon. She rests her hands on the dull side of the spear, and stares up at the nearby planet.

They are on the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to the next adventure!!!!
> 
> ♠As much as I like this story, I am debating on continuing.♠
> 
> If you want Brinn to continue her little adventures, please comment and leave a Kudos! It really helps Brinn's chances! :3
> 
> Until then! Have a great day and thank you so much for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

“How the heck- I didn’ even know we had a moon,” Mazoki says staring at the ground out the window.

Brinn wipes the blood off of her spear, sitting on one of the few benches that haven’t been smashed to bits.

Mazoki whistles as she turns around, “That sure was doozy, I don’t think I’ll be getting ice-cream there anytime soon, when we get back.”

“I wouldn’t let something as small as this impact me so greatly,” Brinn admires her spear, now clean and sharp once more.

Mazoki raises an eyebrow, knowing fully well that Brinn is just simply too obsessed with icecream to give it up.  _ Ever. _

“You’re just saying that cause you can only have dairy-free flavor,” Summer adds, pointing at Mazoki.

“The only treat shop they have on the boat just  _ had  _ to be an ice-cream parlor,” Mazoki says sadly with a droop.

“Hey, don’t forget Grandeur Snackeur,” Brinn examines her black jacket and red pants, making sure there wasn’t any red on her jacket, or black on her pants.

“Unless you find deep-fried rats appetising, then that place  _ still  _ counts as a dump,” Mazoki says as she uses the sleeve of her sweater to clean off her Pick, she grimaces at the new stain on her shirt. 

Summer makes the sound of a person who is very salty.

“You have to keep in mind the difficulties of hosting a food market in the middle the ocean, on a battleship,” Brinn walks across the hall, picking up the crystals deserted by Kendra.

“I guess that’s true, but could they at least try seasoning on their rats for a change?” Mazoki watches as Brinn picks up a particularly large green crystal.

“With what? Sprinkles?” Summer tries to imagine, failing.

“No, well actually that might be an improvement,” Mazoki pauses, “you think any o’ those sparkly things still work?”

“These Crystals?” Brinn asks, holding all of them in her arms, attempting to pocket them. “I will have to study them back at base, I am sure my Commander would like to see them.”

“Ohhh, trying to get close with the Commander I see?”

Brinn gives her the signature Brinn stare.

“Home…” Summer says, “How in the,” she giggles, “moon, are we going to get back?”

Mazoki’s grin falls, “Yeah, it’s a far way down,” she says, looking at the planet, “even if that is our world.”

Brinn goes to the shattered window again and stares at the distant green planet once more.

“See spidey's’ still just sittin’ there,” Mazoki says, staring at the creature.

“I think it realizes we aren’t with the locals, and are neutral,” Brinn looks down at the crystals, “so it has no reason to attack us.”

“Huh, so- if that thing got us here… Can it get us back?” Mazoki asks.

“I think so, but how can we get it to make another portal?” Summer cleans her own weapon with her apron, after realizing that the blood wouldn’t despawn.

Mazoki squints at the creature in thought, “Maybe…,” she gestures to the unconscious boy still sprawled on the floor, “if we use him?” 

“And how would that work?” Brinn turns to Mazoki.

“Well, how it got us here is by attacking Summer right?” Mazoki asks her friend.

“I suppose, but I imagine it was planning on using her as some sort of meat shield.”  

“Yeah, but it isn’t very fond o’ these locals, so… we get it to attack this kid with some sorta portal and that’s a lot better o’ chance we get back home than somehow gettin’ outta this joint and spending a million years figuring out how to get down to that planet that we’re not even sure  _ is  _ home,” Mazoki’s smile returns.

Brinn blinks, “I think I understand what you said under all that accent,” she looks down at the boy, “it’s rather cruel.”

“You say as you wipe the blood of his friend off your shirt as if its a chocolate stain,” Mazoki raises an eyebrow, her grin unfaltering. 

Brinn rolls her eyes, “No, as a Cadet, I say no,” Brinn’s gaze moves up at the Cyider. The pink fleshy creature releases a grotesque breath. The metallic laser gun points idly above its head, like a tank. The metal spikes functioning as limbs spin and stab as its calmly walks across the ceiling, peering down the hallways.

“Maybe we could try making friends with it,” Summer says out of the blue.

Brinn and Mazoki suddenly stop, and stare at her with looks of bewilderment. 

“Make friends, with that  _ creature  _ of destruction and  _ horrific  _ design _? _ ” Brinn asks, facepalming.

“Well we made friends with you,” Mazoki says trying to hide her snicker.

Brinn presents the sharpness and beauty of her spear to Mazoki by pointing it at her nose.

“It could work,” Mazoki shrugs, a small bead of sweat falling down her face.

“As horrible a plan that sounds, it’s the only thing we can really do at this moment that doesn’t result in a first class ticket to Health,” Brinn sighs with a shrug, rubbing her closed eyes.

Mazoki chuckles, “I hear the winters down there are rather nice, it stays warm all year round cause o’ all the fire.” 

<><><>

“You think he likes books?” Summer asks holding up a book and waving it at the creature.

“Maybe, but I doubt the one your holding.”

“What?”

“That’s a Twilight Novel,” Mazoki gives Summer a sly smile. “Anyways, I think he’ll like this one the best,” she holds up a perfect copy of Mein Kampf.  

Brinn throws her spear through the book, bull’s eyeing it right through the swastika.

“Hey, that was my copy!” Mazoki jokes, or rather they hope.

“The only thing I have seen the Cyider enjoy eating is ice cream,” Brinn folds her arms, “and it ate all of that in the first few minutes we got here.”

“Think they have a Jer and Benny’s anywhere near here?”

“Mazoki, this is a serious situation we are in right now. Have an ounce of maturity.”

“Have an ounce of ice-cream.” 

“I do!” Summer raises her hand.

Once again, both Mazoki and Brinn turn and stare blankly at her.

“You mean to tell me I spent thirty minutes sorting through books so ya’ll could try to feed it to this creep for absolutely no reason at all?” Mazoki raises her arms up, no one could tell whether she was being sarcastic or hysterical anymore.

“It must be really fun living in your little world, isn’t it?” Brinn’s lowered eyebrows go even lower.

A few minutes later, Summer holds up an ice cream on a paper cone, waving it around like an airport light agent.

The Cyider sniffs, spinning itself around on the ceiling to get a good view of the ice cream. Then, with spider-like precision and elegance, it climbs down a wall and stops a few feet away from Summer.

Summer whimpers, standing for a second. Then drops the ice cream and runs away screaming.

“Shut up! We don’t know how many other insanely overpowered teens live in this gigantic school!” Mazoki yells after Summer.

The creature tries to once again twist it’s frowning mouth filled with tiny teeth into a smile, but fails a second time. It then dips it’s head and starts slurping up the melting lump of ice cream.

“To think this whole time, your weapon could also produce ice cream out of thin air,” Brinn whispers, watching the creature, “You must be a really handy asset to Shronk’s Ice Cream Parlor.”

“They haven’t given me a raise for 4 years.”

“Nevermind.”

Mazoki walks closer to the Cyider, “Hey buddy, remember that portal you violently dragged us down into? Could you do that again but in reverse?” 

The creature snorts and starts dragging its tongue around like a mop.

All the color drains from Mazoki’s face, surprisingly her cheerful expression stays the same and she doesn’t move.

Brinn notices this but strategically doesn’t mention it, “Buddy, we really don’t like it here on the moon, could you return us to our home?”

The creature coughs, and raises its head from it’s meal, which is now gone. A drop of ice cream runs down its pink face. The Cyider’s mouth opens slightly as if it were saying, “bruh.”

“Hey, it’s a legitimate question,” Summer says.

Without moving anything else, the creature turns its turret to point directly at Brinn’s face.

All the color drains from Brinn’s face, surprisingly her tired and giving up expression stays the same and she doesn’t move.

The creature suddenly lets out a wailing cry of pain and anger, but nothing seems to be the cause. As it wails it holds perfectly still, save for its mouth which gapes open flinging saliva out occasionally.

The scream echoes throughout the school, and seems to never end.

All the while, Brinn is frozen right in front of the creature’s face and death lazer. Hoping that her life doesn’t end with her head being zapped to the nearest star.

The creature howls louder, still not even moving or flailing about. It just sits there yelling as a small blue glow begins to emit from within the slightly transparent flesh of the monster. 

The metallic shell begins to melt, the lazer folds in on itself as the blue glow brightens and expands. The Cyider is slowly consumed by the light until nothing is left.

Mazoki, Brinn, and Summer don’t move, stunned by the sudden obeying of their orders when they realize what now shines before them is a portal.

Hours seem to pass as the three of them stand in silence.

“Welp, he did what we told him to do alright,” Mazoki finally says.

“Do you think it’s safe to go through?” Summer asks.

“It’s either that, or wait for more deadly teens to kills us,” Brinn says, finally moving, “let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this story, please recommend and kudos it! 
> 
> Although my cousin wrote for Mazoki, and sister helped with Summer, I wrote more than 90% of it.
> 
> Writing original stories is hard! And any bit of motivation really means a lot to me!


End file.
